


5 Things

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, M/M, Poodles, Romance, college reunion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Viktor wants to show everyone that he knows Yuuri more than anyone.





	5 Things

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) for any requests~

Title: 5 Things

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

Yuuri’s second season on ice with Viktor won him his first gold and now the couple are back in Russia spending their deserve rest and vacation.

 

Viktor on the other hand is staring and reading Buzzfeed’s five things about Yuuri which he did not know, “Vitenka?” Yuuri arrived and leaned in to kiss his lips.

 

“Hmmn?” Viktor hummed.

 

“I received a message from my old classmate that we’re having a reunion in Detroit, would you like to come with me?” smiled Yuuri.

 

“When are we leaving?” Viktor sat up making poor Makkachin fall off, “Aw… sorry baby!” cooed Viktor to the whining poodle.

 

“Aw… did our baby hurt” Makkachin ignored Viktor and scooted to Yuuri.

 

“Can we leave by tomorrow?” Yuuri added.

 

“I’ll book immediately” said Viktor, “Sorry Makkachin” Kissing the poodle’s forehead, “What about Yakov though?” said Viktor.

 

“I already told him and he said it’s okay”

 

“I see…” Yuuri continued to comfort the hurt dog.

 

The next morning they were all packed and Makkachin is in his crate with his favorite toy and bed, Yuuri and Viktor now waiting for departure.

 

Moments later their flight were called and they boarded, eleven hours later poor Yuuri hates the jet lag, immediately when Viktor offered to get them to a hotel Yuuri declined and just asked to get a taxi.

 

Pointing out where to go Viktor was surprised Yuuri has his own condominium and to Viktor’s surprise the condo is much bigger than his and has complete furniture.

 

“Wow…” he awed knowing Yuuri the thriftiest person.

 

“How come I never knew about this?” he asked.

 

“You never asked and I would never brag…” shrugged Yuuri and took Makkachin out her crate and pulled Viktor to his room and lay on his water bed.

 

“Hmmmmn… comfy~” said Viktor.

 

“How come it’s clean?” he asked.

 

“Building’s house keeperkeep it clean and calls me when she enters”

 

Viktor took note of it.

 

Sleeping in first and hours when they wake up, “I’m hungry” groaned Yuuri and took his phone out and ordered pizza from his usual pizza house.

 

Moments later, “Pizza delivery!” called on their door.

 

“I’ll do get it” Yuuri kissed his boyfriend who’s watching on Netflix.

 

Small greeting from the old delivery guy and giving him some tip, “Classic right?” Yuuri asked putting down Viktor’s own box while he opens his.

 

“Is that pine apple?” Viktor pointed.

 

“Yes it is, why? And this is called Hawaiian mind you” and Yuuri took bite to his.

 

“I still love you” Viktor cringed seeing his fiancé eat the weird food happily.

 

The next morning like their daily routine Yuuri showed Viktor his jogging route and the coffee shop that he always go to, Makkachin tailing behind them.

 

On their way back Yuuri heard some puppy whimpering by the alley, taking his turn, “Yuuri?” Viktor followed.

 

“Aw… you poor thing…” cooed Yuuri to a puppy poodle

 

Viktor taking a good look, it was a palm sized poodle and he was dirty, full of dirt on his fur and they presumed he has been out in the cold of the night in that wet cardboard box.

 

Yuuri immediately sprinted to the nearest veterinarian clinic and Viktor followed with Makkachin.

 

“Oh… good morning Atty. Katsooki? Said by the receptionist, “Haven’t seen you around” she smiled.

 

“Good to see you too, Lina-san, but is Dr. Yaj in there?”

 

“He is. He just got in” said Lina.

 

“I found a puppy, and I would like him to take a look immediately…”

 

Showing the poor thing wrapped on his jacket.

 

“Oh my! Here!” she handed him a towel to wrap the poodle.

 

Viktor waited at the lounge.

 

“Kindly explain Atty. Katsuki?” Viktor raised his eyebrow.

 

“I thought you knew?” pointed Yuuri.

 

“How can I know?” added Viktor.

 

“My diploma and Attorney’s certification is practically hanging besides your medals and trophies” said by an upset Yuuri.

 

Viktor swallowed, “Sorry, you know how I am… zolotse?” cooed Viktor, “I didn’t read it” he pouted.

 

“That’s fine, you’re self centered after all” Yuuri bluntly said and left the pouting fiancée.

 

Getting back, “Male puppy poodle and healthy too~ I took him some nice hot bath to clean and good news he doesn’t have any fleas, ohh~ cute doggo!” he then cooed at Makkachin, taking a peek at her teeth without permission from Viktor.

 

“Oh she’s quite pretty old huh?” cooing Makkachin.

 

“Yaj… YAJ!”

 

“Wha-what? Where was I?”

 

“The no fleas thing?”

 

“Oh right… is he your boyfriend?” he then pointed at Viktor, “I salute you for taking care of this nice lady” cooing Makkachin while cradling the now warm puppy.

 

“YAJ! You’re still a sucker for animals” said Yuuri.

 

“I prefer animal than humans, and anyways, he’s healthy, does he have a name? I give free collars actually” he said.

 

“You cute puppy, toy poodle~” kissing the tiny furry cheek.

 

“Okay… I don’t one human slobber on my puppy” said Yuuri taking the puppy back.

 

“Stingy!” pouted Yaj.

 

“And yes, he’s Viktor my boyfriend”

 

“OH!!! The guy on your dorm room? The cardboard cutout that you stole from the sports shop I was doing part time with and you stole it when you were drunk?” Yaj remembered.

 

“I hate you… I’m not paying” and Yuuri left with Viktor.

 

Viktor learned a new thing, Yuuri’s obsessed with him and would tease him for that.

 

Heading to a nearby pet shop to get some extra treats and things for the puppy.

 

Makkachin seemed to love the new puppy, “Makkachin loves Vicchan already” said Yuuri as he coo him by the couch.

 

“Vicchan? Isn’t that Mama-san’s pet name for me?” pouted Viktor.

 

“I name him after you… he pouts like you, look and he has blue eyes too, see” showing the puppy tilting his head and kissing Viktor’s nose.

 

“Looks like I’m sharing my name then” and kissing the puppy.

 

The next few days Viktor and Yuuri are dressing up for the occasion both dressed in matching Prada three piece suit and expensive dress shoes, and a matching golden watches.

 

Yuuri slicked his hair back and changed his glasses in to a black frame, Viktor find him ravishing.

 

To Viktor’s surprise yet again Yuuri pulled him to the underground parking lot where a black Sedan is being covered.

 

“Yours? And I didn’t know?” Viktor pointed, “I’m starting to think you’re richer than me…” he said.

 

“I’ll tell you why later when we get home alright” Yuuri kissed his fiancée.

 

Arriving to his old University, everyone’s eyes were on them, fixing his cuffs and giving them his usual smile, and pulling Viktor along.

 

“If it isn’t my best student!” hugged by his lady professor who’s now in her sixties.

 

“Hello to you too, Judge Margie” hugged by Yuuri.

 

“And who is this young man?” she asked holding Viktor’s hand.

 

“My fiancée ma’am”

 

“Goodness, you both looks so perfect” she cooed.

 

“Woah! Big boy finally hook up with the card board guy!” laughed by his best friend in law school.

 

“GEORGE! CAN YOU NOT?” and everyone laughed.

 

“Man… that was priceless” his group of friends laughed.

 

“I knew about that Dr. Yaj told me” Viktor joined in and poor Yuuri was all red.

 

“Dr. Yaj used to work part time on that shop Yuuri walked in” said by another.

 

“No wonder”

 

“But anyways, congrats man” they winked to Yuuri.

 

When suddenly “GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” an angry guy entered.

 

“Looks like Max is still angry Max” sighed Yuuri, “What happened?”

 

“Nothing… I just feel like shouting since I’m stressed”

 

“We feel you” they said.

 

“I’m stressed with all of you right now” Yuuri bluntly said.

 

“ _I can help you with that_ ” winked Viktor and he said it in Russian.

 

“Maybe later” replied Yuuri.

 

Stories were told and shared about Yuuri, the poor skater was embarrassed but Viktor was so proud of him knowing his a lawyer who worked for the Military and he was amazed that his fiancée can pilot helicopters and has a captain rank in the marines.

 

“No wonder your stamina is shit, moy lyubov” said Viktor.

 

Later on when they headed back to Russia Viktor started to post his own ten things about Yuuri which any media didn’t know.

 

“Five things about my fiancée Yuuri. First, he’s the class’s cum laude or the highest honor in their university” Viktor started to post Yuuri’s picture he found on his boxes, it was his graduation photo and he looks so cute with his hood and cap.

 

“Second, he’s the top notcher of their BAR exam” another picture of Yuuri in a gray suit stating the lawyer’s oath.

 

“Third he used to work for the Government as a lawyer and has acquired US citizenship but still rocked the ice and joined the Gran Prix” picture of Yuuri in a military combat suit smiling.

 

“Fourth, He can pilot Helicopters and ranked Captain” picture of Yuuri saluting some soldiers while he was jumping off the chopper.

 

“Fifth, he likes Pineapples on his pizza” recent picture of Yuuri happily eating the pizza.

 

Phichit reacted to the articles which he did not know since his senior used to be his roommate.

 

Chris however was intrigued and asked so many questions to Viktor, “I was wondering how my Yurochka paid off our engagement ring and paid off my Coaching fees” said Viktor, “And he recently been winning medals too…”

 

“Vitya, I thought he doesn’t pay you since you both are to be married soon?” Chris asked.

 

“Yuuri insist to pay me” he replied.

 

“I see”

 

“Before I even meet Yuuri he already has his own condominium and it’s bigger than my apartment! Look!” and he sent the pictures, “And he owns two cars!” sending the picture of the Sedan and another black Hummer.

 

“Well, just like you said he used to be the highest paid lawyer the government was employing” his best friend shrugged.

 

“At least you’re lucky, when you get in a pinch you married yourself to a lawyer” laughed Chris ending their call.

 

“Vitenka?”

 

“Yes Milaya?” Viktor pecked him on the lips.

 

“I think I should write my properties along on our conjugal ownership when we get married” he thought.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“What’s mine are yours right? You said that when you shared yours to mine so it’s fair”

 

“I like that” and they made out on the couch.

 

~END~


End file.
